Shadowed One
The Shadowed One was one of the villains of the BIONICLE series and is considered by fans as the secondary antagonist alongside Makuta Teridax of the series, though he only appears in a few scenes. He was a charismatic leader who lead the group of warriors called the Dark Hunters and a co-founder of the faction alongside his friend, Ancient. Appearance The Shadowed One was a large, bipedal being. He had two red eyes and horns. His body was colored black and yellow and fitted with silver armor pieces. Despite being aged by an incident involving the Mask of Time (and being well over two millennia old), he was still a powerful fighter with only one loss being accepted by him- the fight between him and Teridax (which he intends to avenge). Biography Early life Much of the Shadowed One's past is shrouded in mystery (to the point where his "...true name has been lost to history, and it is doubtful anyone remembers it besides myself himself"). He and his fellow Dark Hunter co-founder-codenamed "Ancient"-were born in "a land of shadows and ice, a place that was never 'blessed' by the loving gaze of Mata Nui". His kind was, for lack of a better word, cheated out of any purpose- the Matoran got their "special status" and the Brotherhood of Makuta came to be Mata Nui's servants -and "those who dwelled in my his land were ignored and abandoned", left to crumble beneath the weight of "strict codes of behavior". Determined to carve an empire out for himself, he "began taking on the tasks Matoran were too timid to do and the Brotherhood saw as beneath it". With his friend Ancient- who had ignited a civil war in their homeland -they created the idea that would eventually be the Dark Hunters. At one point, The Shadowed One appointed Ancient and Sentrakh as his personal bodyguards. He was responsible for the start of the Toa/Dark Hunter war. Time Trap After Krekka and Nidhiki went to Metru Nui and didn't come back, The Shadowed One went to Metru Nui with Voporak and Sentrakh. When they arrived, Voporak stole the Mask of Time from Vakama and gave it to the Shadowed One. The Shadowed One later discovered that Krekka and Nidhiki had been absorbed by Makuta Teridax. Enraged, The Shadowed One went to Teridax and battled him for supremacy. During the fight, The Shadowed One was thrown into Voporak's aging shield and aged 3,000 years in moments. He survived this enounter, but he swore revenge on the Brotherhood of Makuta. Destiny War The Shadowed One formed an alliance with the Order of Mata Nui and blockaded Xia to cut off trade with the Brotherhood of Makuta. While examining the destroyed factories, The Shadowed One discovered a Vortixx hiding a Makuta virus. He killed both the Vortixx and Ancient, as they both knew that The Shadowed One had the Makuta virus. In Xia's factory, The Shadowed One confronted Kalmah, Mantax, and Ehlek. The Barraki offered an alliance between the two factions, for which The Shadowed One demanded something in return. However, when he found out that the Barraki knew how to use the virus he possessed, The Shadowed One decided to consider their offer. He agreed to meet with Pridak in Karzahni. Reign of Shadows The Shadowed One never met Pridak. However, as something struck Xia and killed the remaining Vortixx, The Shadowed One disappeared. He later migrated to Spherus Magna after Makuta Teridax was killed. Gallery Promo Art The Shadowed One.png|The Shadowed One in the promotional artwork. The Shadowed One.png|The Shadowed One sitting on his throne. Navigation pl:The Shadowed One Category:Male Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Mercenaries Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Charismatic Category:Arrogant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Thief Category:Assassins Category:Fighters Category:Hegemony Category:Brutes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Cheater Category:Leader Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:Inconclusive Category:Sophisticated Category:Oppressors Category:Disciplinarians Category:Torturer Category:Betrayed Category:Lego Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Elderly Category:Abusers Category:Evil from the Past Category:One-Man Army Category:Hypocrites Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Terrorists Category:Warlords Category:Strategic Category:Slaver Category:Mongers Category:Enigmatic Category:Nameless Category:Master Orator Category:Extortionists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mentally Ill Category:Blackmailers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Successful Category:Opportunists Category:Necessary Evil